


There's Nothing Stopping us Now

by Ethiopians



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Canon Compliant, Childhood Trauma, Developing Relationship, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Friends to Lovers, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Religious Conflict, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29145438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethiopians/pseuds/Ethiopians
Summary: "Please don't let my dad die, in the name of Jesus amen."
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. The new home

"Please, please, please please.." The phrase Keith repeated soon began to turn into a desperate cry. "I know I haven't been paying attention in church, I know I haven't prayed to you in awhile but please don't let my dad die. Please I need him." 

Keith began the prayer once again, this time confessing more of his sins while the pastor above him rubbed him on his back for comfort. When Keith began sniffling the man crouched down and gave Keith a sympathetic smile. "Just let it all out, the Lord wants you to confess." He said in a thick country accent. 

Keith swallowed and continued. "I'm sorry for stealing my teachers money, and using profanity, and not doing my homework. Please don't punish my father for my mistakes." Keith began to full on sob. 

He couldn't imagine a life without his dad. It's always been him and his father. But it's not only that, that was bothering him. His own father wasn't really a Christian himself. He participated in sinful activities, but Keith didn't think that made him a bad man. 

Keith was scared, he didn't want to imagine his father screaming and crying out for help, while everyone in the church believes he's somewhere worshipping the Lord or with his mom. It made him feel sick and if he wasn't to busy pleading, he's sure he'd be throwing up from how anxious he was. 

The pastor placed a hand on Keith's shoulder, handing him a tissue. "Come on, let's pray together." Keiths breathing became uneasy, he pushed the hand away and ran out of the sanctuary. 

The tears blurring his vision almost made him collide with several people and walls. But he managed to make it to the bathroom shutting himself in a stall. All his anxiety and fear exited through his mouth and fell into the toilet. 

Everything hurt. By the time he was done he couldn't tell if he was still shaking in fear or because he was dizzy from vomiting. He could hear the pastor telling others to leave him alone. That he needs some alone time. 

Keith would do anything to see his father again. And he did. 

In a casket. The man looked peaceful, as if fire hadn't seared through his skin. As if he probably wasn't suffering right now. Keith forced himself not to make a scene and cry.

But it was hard. These people acted like they knew his father, as If they loved and cared for him. Maybe even raised him, they only knew the man for a few years. Keith bet they didn't even know his favorite color. 

And Keith hated the way people acted as if they were sorry for him. Pretending as if they know what it's like. He hated it when they told him "it made him stronger." He was an 8 year old, being punished for doing 8 year old things. 

Afterwards Keith managed to sneak out of the Church and wonder off into the dusty old cabin he called home. It looked worse without his father there. Were there that many spidewebs? Dead bugs decaying on the window sill? 

It was a very cold night that night. Somehow the thin blanet that covered him as he laid in his fathers bed couldn't keep him warm enough. The sound of the wind howling kept him up, the creaking of the bed everytime he turned began to annoy him.

But most of all the silence was dreadful, aside from the winds howling. Usually he hears his father's snoring, or his whistling and singing as he's tidying up the house. Everything felt so empty.

Keith refused to pretty much leave the house after that. Spending his time mostly in his fathers room. There was enough food in the deep freezer to keep him stable anyways. 

Sometimes Keith would begin to tidy up. Going through several stacks of paper. And old photos of Keith as a baby, his father and his mother. Though the picture was pretty faded and Keith couldn't see his mothers face at all. Just a warm smile that Keith wishes he could've met.


	2. A new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Holt family "adopts" Keith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be writing errors due to being on mobile, also I suck at writing.

Papers stuck against Keith's cheek. He'd woken up to the sun glaring in his eyes. Laying on the hard mahogany floor, papers scattered everywhere. "Dammit." Keith groaned. 

He stumbled onto his feet and shut the window frame locking it. The curtains calmed down and laid flat against the pale wall. Keith looks around his room in disappointment. 

He spent all night forming a proper presentation and all his work was scattered. He scooped the papers into his hand slapping them onto his desk. 

His head felt like someone was punching him constantly, as he leans over rubbing his temple in a circular position. This week had not been kind to him. Exams, bible study, preparing for college. A knock on the door startles him before he becomes stressed. "Keith?" A concerned voice calls out. 

Keith opens the door and a blonde haired lady stands with a hand on her hip another hand with a leash in it. "Ive been calling you for 5 minutes, you got school in 10, no I think 9 minutes now and- She pauses. "Are those eye bags? And what is this mess in your room your books are all over the place." She steps inside, Keith moving out her way. She shakes her head in disbelief looking towards Keith for an explanation. 

"I'm fine Colleen, Its just school." Keith says rubbing the back of his neck. (He still hasnt gotten use to calling her mom. He can see that it bothers her too.) 

Colleen cocks her head to the side. "This is all of schools doing?" 

Keith nods. "I'll clean up, it's just a big project coming up."

"Oh dear its okay." Colleen interrupts. "I can clean, and you're gonna have to take your bike to school that car is acting up again."

Keith mouths an "O."

"Nothing that good Lord can't fix right?" Colleen chuckles and Keith hums in agreement. 

Keith freshens up splashing water on his face. He looked terrible. His hair was messy, eyes dark and baggy, he had an awkward array of acne plastered all over his cheeks and nose. Maybe the stress was affecting him. Soon he expects gray hairs. 

After finishing his morning routine and self deprication. Keith tosses on a blue sweater and black jeans. As he heads for the stairs he almost runs into the short girl standing in his way. 

Whose hunched over carrying her laptop. "Gah, hey watch it." Katie says. "You almost hit my baby." She says rubbing her laptop. Katie turns around to see Keith hinting at her to move. "Oh, it's you...Sorry." 

Katie moves to the left and Keith takes his time going down the rest of the carpeted steps. 

He wonders how Katie lives in a family full of Christians but yet she's atheist. It always bothered Keith at how resilient she was..

Once Keith gets into the kitchen the scent of something burning hits him in the nose. "Another pot of oatmeal?" Matt says yawning as he comes up from behind Keith. 

Samuel looks disappointed as he scoops out another wasted batch of oats. "Sorry Keith, you don't mind having toast again do you?" 

Keith shrugs and smiles. "I'll be fine." 

"Dad please no more toast, can I just buy me something to eat?" Matt begs hands clutched together. 

Samuel nods. "Your mom and I are on a fast right now, we don't need anything the outside world has to offer...And neither do you." 

"What if I got Keith something to eat as well?" Matt looks at Keith with big eyes. Those eyes begging for Keith to say "That's a good idea." 

Keith shrugs. Samuel looks back at Matt, then Keith, then the pot the had a char covered bottom. "Fine but dont tell your mom." 

Matt whoops and grabs the keys off the shelf. "Oh wait I just forgot." Samuel gasps. "The vans acting up, I'm gonna have it looked at today. And Matt you're still in pajamas."

Matts happy expression drops quickly. He groans and slumps towards the steps passing by his sister who finally managed to come off the first last step. 

Keith gives a crooked smile to Sam before leaving out the garage grabbing his bike he loved so much. It was a beautiful shade of red, with gold and black highlights on the side. Tires strong enough to ride through dirt and grass and he could even ride it backwards. Keith liked to pretend it was a motorcycle.

By the time he makes it to school classes have already started and he's once again late. He goes through the same routine of being lectured by his teacher, random students finding his tardiness funny. And jim sitting I'm a random spot where he's either to close to the teacher or to far.

Though unlucky him this time because he got to sit next to one of the most annoyingest kid in the whole school. 


End file.
